


Selfie

by SueFalls



Series: Shaykota [1]
Category: WWE, WWE NXT - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Partial Nudity, Public Nudity, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueFalls/pseuds/SueFalls
Summary: While Shayna Baszler is away on tour as NXT Women's Champion, her girlfriend Dakota Kai is home alone and a little bored. A chance discovery in the laundry room gives Dakota a mischievous idea.





	Selfie

Dakota found herself home alone again. The physiotherapy sessions for her injured knee only took up so much of the day, and there was little else she could do without the risk of over-training and causing a setback to her scheduled return. 

There were days when Dakota was chomping at the bit to get back in the ring and take her career to the next level, but she made sure to remind herself of her boss Triple H's mantra: 'This is a marathon, not a sprint'.  

Still it was hard to remain patient when her friends were all progressing at the WWE Performance Center and in NXT; it was hard not to feel like she was being left behind. 

A wet nose pressed up against her arm, distracting her from her self-reflection. Dakota adored Isis Puppy, the beautiful pitbull Jessamyn and Shayna adopted back in California. Since moving in with Shayna at Mia Yim's home in Florida, she was more than happy to look after Isis Puppy and her adoptive brother, Prince Stannis - Mia's lovable English Bulldog. The playfulness of the two dogs were always a welcome relief and the house never felt empty because of them in it.

"Okay you two... do you want to play outside?" Dakota asked, gauging their reaction. Isis Puppy sprinted towards the backdoor with Prince Stannis doing his best to waddle after her. Prince Stannis was always comical in his movement because of his short stature and it was something Dakota enjoyed filming for her Instagram Story, tagging Mia in it to see when she was away.

With her IG story updated and as the two dogs played outside in the Orlando sunshine, Dakota kept an eye on them from the window of the laundry room as she emptied the dryer of a pile of clothes. Among the bundle of fabric was a familiar red - it was one of Shayna's official t-shirts, "The Submission Magician".

Shayna was on the road on a short NXT tour out of state, and she had been hanging the t-shirt from the back of her NXT Women's title belt as part of her entrance. This one must have been a spare that got caught up with everyone else's laundry.

Dakota picked up the t-shirt and shook it free from the other garments that had stuck to it, before screwing up her face into a look of bemusement. The t-shirt had shrunk.

Usually when Dakota had worn them, Shayna's shirts were a baggy fit on her, but the sad state this Tee found itself in would be tight even for her. Dakota's expression then changed into a smirk; she had just had a mischievous idea.

Dakota called the dogs inside and after making sure there was water down for them and the back was closed up, took the laundry through to her and Shayna's bedroom. Closing the door and switching the light on, Dakota drew the curtains.

Kicking off her sandals, Dakota unfastened her denim cut off shorts before sliding them down her bare legs, and then lifted her summer blouse up and over her head. Dakota unclasped her bra and let it fall off her arms to the floor, the air of the room coolly kissing her freed breasts.

Smoothing the sheets on their bed first, Dakota took the shrunken shirt and battled to put it on. The short sleeves dragged and bunched up over her arms and she struggled to work her head through the collar. Dakota fought the material so much she began to stagger and tripped face first onto the bed with a thud; the springs of the mattress screeching loudly.

The dogs had started barking from outside the bedroom, startled by the noise. Dakota lying on her back panting through the shirt called out to reassure them. She worked to slide the cotton down her face while worming her head through the neck, before the material pinched the nose ring she hadn't thought to remove.

Dakota winced and yelped, lightly rubbing the nose of her liberated face with her finger tips before muttering to herself "Shay better appreciate this", and then let out an amused snort.

In just the t-shirt and her panties Dakota kneeled on the bed facing the mirror of the dressing table, adjusting how upright she needed to be and her position so her reflection remained in frame of her phone's camera.

Straightening out the tee as best she could, her midriff was still exposed and the elastic of her panties still visible. "A bit obvious... I need to be more of a tease", Dakota thought to herself.

Lightly sitting on her heels, Dakota grabbed the hem of the shirt with her free hand and stretched it to try and cover more of her legs. The troublesome tee strained against the back of her neck and across her chest before the sound of some threads snapping rang out.

Dakota let go and covered her mouth. "Oh shit!", she blurted out before releasing a giggle. Trying again, the shirt having relaxed from its previous stretch, Dakota got the coverage she was looking for - just enough to cover a triangle of space between her knees and crotch. The excited thought of taking this selfie to send to her lover caused her nipples to harden and impress through the taut shirt.

Dakota held the camera at the angle she wanted, and playfully bit her bottom lip as she gazed into her own reflected eyes before using her thumb to tap the screen and capture this mirrored image.

Happy with the photo Dakota let out a relieved breath and grinned widely before hitting send.

~

Shayna was breathing rapidly, sweat pouring off of her brow while her heart raced. Her hair although tied back was clumped and messy, made obvious by the loose strands that had stuck together.

A session of cardio and weight training was just what she needed after being cooped up in an airplane cabin for several hours. The NXT Women's champion also had to stay in shape and represent the brand as best she could.

Shayna stopped the music playlist on her iPhone and detached her ear buds. As she headed to the changing room of the public gym she was in, her phone came alive with social media notifications once it was out of flight mode. Shayna cleared them away to deal with later but a text message that had just come through caught her eye - it was from Dakota.

Walking through the changing room doorway as she opened the message, the suggestive image of Dakota barely wearing anything but her branded t-shirt stopped her in her tracks. Shayna smirked before involuntarily licking her lips. Her hot little girlfriend looked so sexy and lustful, but now it was Shayna's turn to tease Dakota. 

Looking up and checking that the changing room was empty, Shayna locked the door behind her. Now walking towards the wall mirror on the opposite end of the room, Shayna began to undress from her gym clothes until she was fully nude, save for her socks and sneakers.

Reaching behind her head she untied her hair before ruffling it free of the clumped mess it was in until the strands hung in front of her face and shoulders.

Casually brushing aside the hair that hid her face, Shayna noticed her muscles were still swole from the workout. She knew her strength and her confidence was a major turn-on for Dakota, and she loved the thought of what seeing her own selfie might do to her.

Shayna turned partly to her left side until she was positioned just right, using her arm and thigh to subtly hide her breasts and her sex. With her left leg raised on the ball of its foot and most of her Royal Flush arm tattoo on display, Shayna flexed, pumping her muscles up further still, from her calf all the way up to her shoulder. 

Shayna stared confidently and powerfully into the mirror before snapping her reflection with her phone in her freehand, and hitting reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction based on the possible real life relationship between WWE women's wrestlers Shayna Baszler and Dakota Kai.


End file.
